uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Morning
'''Bad Morning is an episode of Uncle Grandpa that is airing on March 11th, 2014. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa got woke up on the wrong side of the bed and turn him into grumpy self, thanks to Pizza Steve for going out to get some ice cream. Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger try to put him back to sleep so he can wake up on the right side of the bed. Plot The episode begins with The UG RV, where Pizza Steve is eating ice cream sundae for breakfast. Mr. Gus came here tell him it was ice cream for breakfast. Pizza Steve asks Mr. Gus try it out and it's called a sugar rush thing. Uncle Grandpa came here and Mr. Gus says good morning to him, but Uncle Grandpa is grumpy and he says "Bad Morning!" He grabs the lamp and throws to Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and he tore the table apart. Mr. Gus asks GRFT and Pizza Steve why Uncle Grandpa acting so strange, he always happy in the morning. Uncle Grandpa smashes the stove with the pan and sits down the seat. Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger want Uncle Grandpa to cheer him up. Mr. Gus wants him to help kids to cheer up. Uncle Grandpa ate the notebook and he hate kids. Pizza Steve knows how to cheer him up and he grabs the skateboard for sick tricks, but Uncle Grandpa breaks Pizza Steve's skateboard. GRFT grabs the lottery and Uncle Grandpa burns the lottery with Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus tells him why Uncle Grandpa having a bad morning. He rewinds with Uncle Grandpa's beanie and reverse damage for the stove, the table and the lamp post. He reverse goes back at his bedroom. The gang watches him what happened. It revealed Uncle Grandpa woke up the wrong side of the bed. Mr. Gus tells them someone moved Uncle Grandpa's bed from the original position. Mr. Gus tells who could it possibly moved over night, it revealed it was Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus grabs him. When Pizza Steve attempts to accuse Mr. Gus of "accusing him," he proceeds to take Pizza Steve's pepperonis off of him. Finally, Pizza Steve snaps as it "hurts" to get the pepperoni peeled off. He tries to tell Mr. Gus another lie involving him being in a hot tub with two swimsuit models, but is immediantly snapped at to tell the truth to which he, annoyed, accepts. The truth is Pizza Steve is in the kitchen to looking for late-night snack, and there's nothing to eat. Pizza Steve decided to go out some nutritious ice cream. How can Pizza Steve go to ice cream shop without The UG RV. He goes to Uncle Grandpa's bedroom for only another option available. It was Uncle Grandpa's bed as the race car. He drives real safe. The scene it shows Ice Cream Shop (as previously seen from "Uncle Grandpa Sitter") where Pizza Steve brings the ice cream sundae without cause any trouble with an police officer is here for the speeding ticket. He got a platinum time to spare and he parked back at Uncle Grandpa' bedroom as it original spot. Mr. Gus tolds him to make sure will never drive it again. He wants to figure out how did Uncle Grandpa back to its normal happy self. Uncle Grandpa drives the bad fast and leaves The UG RV. Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and GRFT drives The UG RV fast as they could to go after Uncle Grandpa. Mr. Gus had a plan to get Uncle Grandpa need to sleep, then he wokes up the right side of the bed, he will be back to normal self again. Pizza Steve says that sound was easy. Maybe Mr. Gus a calm down to pull over, to sure to figure out something. Mr. Gus aks Pizza Steve to take a wheel, but Pizza Steve will never to drive again, to make up his mind. Mr. Gus grabs him to take a wheel. Pizza Steve open his sunglasses and its too bright to see. Mr. Gus falls off The UG RV into Uncle Grandpa's bed. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger closes Pizza Steve's sunglasses and forgot the description. Mr. Gus try to stop Uncle Grandpa, but Uncle Grandpa says "Bad Morning!" The UG RV and Uncle Grandpa's bed drives up to the tower's windows. The window washer is cleaning some windows, Uncle Grandpa's bed and The UG RV track are covered on windows and he sighs. Mr. Gus aks suggestions to Uncle Grandpa to sleep on driving the side of the building. Mr. Gus singing Uncle Grandpa to sleep, but taht didn't work. Giant Ralistic Flying Tiger throws Tiger Smell to Mr. Gus, but Uncle Grandpa didn't want it and it doesn't work. GRFT throws all of the sheep, but everyone got rained all over the sheep. Mr. Gus decided to get Pizza Steve's ice cream sundae to able Uncle Grandpa get enough sleep. Pizza Steve cries over about the ice cream sundae. Mr. Gus said to him about the sugar for ice cream only thing will make it pass out, but unless Uncle Grandpa continues have a bad morning, Pizza Steve going to have sacrifice his ice cream. Pizza Steve didn't use options, like reading pages from Mr. Gus' diary. Mr. Gus yells at Pizza Steve won't give him that ice cream sundae, he gonna put Pizza Steve to sleep. GRFT throws Pizza Steve's sundae to Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus tries to put the sundae inside of UG's mouth and Pizza Steve said him better hurry, he thinks were out of service area. Mr. Gus opens Uncle Grandpa's mouth wide and puts the entire ice cream sundae in his mouth. Uncle Grandpa yawns and asleep. Uncle Grandpa's bed fall into Pillow Factory for the good luck and Mr. Gus landed on steel for bad luck, it was Pillow Factory & Steel Inc. Uncle Grandpa's eyes opens up, sawing Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger to watch him. He gets out the right side of the bed and he says "Good Morning" and Mr. Gus, pizza Steve and GRFT cheers. They glad to see Uncle Grandpa woke up the right side of the bed. Uncle Grandpa said to them he don't sleep in a bed, silly. he sleep in a radical racecar. Mr. Gus just to make sure he never have another mishap and he adds extra precautions. Uncle Grandpa said Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger to thank him and they're the best. He to them who wants ice cream for breakfast and Pizza Steve do. The episode ends with Mr. Gus said to him in this time, he'll driving and the gang laughs. Where to Watch *Watch It Here Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes